


it runs through me

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: Dan lingers in front of the tree in his fluffy socks. He and Phil brewed some mulled wine, and he’s sipping lightly at his warm mug while admiring their handiwork. “I like it,” he says appreciatively.





	it runs through me

Phil really loves tinsel. Dan thinks it’s itchy and smells severely of industrial plastic, but hanging over Phil’s shoulders, it looks rather pretty.

The lights are his favourite, though, decidedly on the static setting so Phil doesn’t get woozy (it’s hardly unlikely). And how does all lighting make Phil’s eyes look like someone dropped a glittery bath bomb into a body of water? Unbelievable.

As big of a nihilist as Dan prides himself on being – at Christmas time, mostly to do with his childhood not particularly encouraging his festive spirit – he might just be in the mood to stick a Christmas playlist on and wrap some presents.

It’s Phil. Phil could get him in the mood for a zombie apocalypse, so long as they got to spend it together.

Dan lingers in front of the tree in his fluffy socks. He and Phil brewed some mulled wine, and he’s sipping lightly at his warm mug while admiring their handiwork. “I like it,” he says appreciatively.

“That’s because you corrected everything I did!”

Dan wants to argue that Phil was recklessly hanging the same coloured baubles on branches right next to each other, which is an absolute domestic felony, but he did redeem himself with his expert wrapping of the lights, so Dan lets him off.

“Excuse me, this is a product of teamwork. I think we both learned from each other here. You now have my eye for symmetry, if not from us playing the Sims.”

“I rebuke this,” Phil declares, “A Christmas tree should be a controlled mess, which is what I was going for. You have to love the tree, Dan.”

“If I let you _love_ that tree, people would come to our house and ask if we decorated it after a few too many,” he says, holding up his drink.

"I'm an artist and you're holding me back."

“I let you put up all this bloody tinsel,” Dan argues, waving an arm dramatically at their fireplace and flaming coffee table legs! “The second my eyes start burning, it’s coming down.”

“It’s tinsel, Dan, not asbestos.”

“I don’t trust the stuff.”

Phil shakes his head. “Regardless, I had fun decorating it with you. You got really into it, which was nice. Even if we weren’t listening to the right music.”

“Earl Sweatshirt is all you need for the most depressing time of the year,” Dan remarks, downing the rest of his drink.

He’s waiting to be verbally scolded, but Phil’s suddenly draped over his back instead, arms wrapped around Dan’s tummy and his face turned into Dan’s neck. “Don’t say that,” he mumbles, planting a kiss where his lips sit.

“You know I do it for you.” Dan reasons. He puts down his cup and brings his hands to rest on Phil’s arms. “Well, us. I’m not crazy about Christmas, as you know, but I like that this is our own space and celebration, for now. Sort of. I’m just waiting for the day it can be _ours_. You know, opening presents on the day, together, maybe with family. Which is stupid, since I hardly love the day, but you get –“

“Dan,” Phil says calmly, “breathe.”

“I’m fine,” Dan says, exhaling through his nose. He can feel his stomach expand in Phil’s arms. It makes him weirdly self-conscious.

“You know I understand. And that I love you, and that we have our whole lives to make this holiday special and fully ours.”

Phil knows Dan isn’t exactly itching to get back to Wokingham. Even though things are significantly better, there’s this awful guilt lurking in the pit of Dan’s stomach that makes him think they’re just playing happy families. He looks at the Lesters and _sees_ a happy family, so forgive him if the holidays are a hard time. The reality of it is Dan has grown up comparing his situation to other people’s, and old habits die hard, unfortunately.

“I’ll be texting, if possible,” Dan says. “You better hope your little island is considerate of our relationship.”

“I’ll have you know your Wifi will be the culprit once again,” Phil retorts.

“We’ll find a way. I’ll get an owl to send you my love letters. Or a professionally trained pigeon.”

“Those exist?” Phil inquires.

“Yeah, like, people do it as a hobby. Get a load of pigeons on their roof and send them off.”

“What the fuck,” Phil says.

“Not a fan of my future plans for us?” Dan asks.

Phil hums thoughtfully. “You’ve had better.”

“You might just get a Christmas film out of me tonight,” Dan says. “But we need to download some appropriate Christmas games and commence gamingmas.”

“I like the film idea,” Phil vouches, moving over to the couch. “Mulled wine and biscuits sounds like a good idea to me for tonight. Work tomorrow. Come sit down and enjoy our Christmas trimmings, you loon.”

Dan watches Phil from the door frame of the kitchen. He’s wearing his favourite festive jumper and a pair of Dan’s worn joggers. He put his contacts in today, and Dan wishes he opted for the glasses, because he’s exactly the picture of comfort that makes Dan grateful for the whole universe existing. And the glasses are cute.

“If you get pissed, I refuse to carry you to bed, old man.”

“And why is that?” Phil asks, eyes meeting Dan’s.

“Because I will be pissed, too. Would you like some orange slices in yours, babe?”

Phil’s grinning to himself. “Please.”

And that’s how their night goes: disgustingly Christmassy, too much for Dan’s liking, and for so early in December. Like he gives a fuck, though, when Phil’s giggling at every offhanded dumb thing Dan says, unapologetically making Dan’s space his own and indirectly convincing Dan to enjoy the evil talons of this holiday.

It’s all Phil.

“When the world ends,” Dan says, “which is happening in our lifetime, by the way, considering this political climate – we should get each other going away presents.”

Phil says nothing for a long time. “My work towards your lust for life continues.”

“My lust for you is just fine, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](https://rapweezer.tumblr.com/post/181035620273/it-runs-through-me-words-1018-rating-g), if you would like <3


End file.
